The Last Theater
by Slavy
Summary: Tandis que le bonjour est simple, l'adieu quant à lui .. [Recueil d'OS dans le cadre de la Croisade d'Erwin Smith de L'APDES] [Rated T : Parce que.] 1. L'Adieu aux Roses Blanches / 2. Mots à maux / 3. Lacrimosa
1. L'Adieu aux Roses blanches

.

Rédigés dans le cadre de la **Croisade d'Erwin Smith de l'APDES**

Pas : **Ecuyer**

Thème général : **Rose, Marron, Sable**

Thème du texte : **Rose**

Personnages : A vous de le découvrir

Pairing : Sous-entendus

* * *

 _L'Adieu aux Roses blanches_

* * *

De nature particulièrement enjouée, son coeur n'était pas à la fête en ce jour d'automne. Ni même de celui de son compagnon. La pluie froide, qui tombait d'un ciel affreusement gris, fouetta leurs visages fermés, habités par la tristesse et le vent glacial souffla dans les cheveux noués en queue-de-cheval et donc quelques mèches volèrent à cause de celui-ci.

Les alentours étaient austères et s'accordaient volontiers avec l'ambiance qui y régnait. Il ne restait plus que des branches pourries sur ce vieil arbre et un corbeau avait élu domicile sur celui-ci. Il regarda d'un œil macabre les deux protagonistes qui marchèrent vers un rassemblement de pierres pas assez sombres pour les qualifier de grises et pas assez claires pour les appeler blanches et après quelques minutes d'un silencieux visionnage, l'oiseau noir le déchira de son croassement puis s'envola vers d'autres horizons.

L'endroit était désert et mal entretenu. Il n'y avait plus d'herbe sur le chemin que nos jeunes gens empruntèrent. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'appeler de la sorte car c'était tout ou plus qu'une vulgaire allée creusée par le passage répété de pas. Mais en même temps, qui pourrait en avoir à faire de ce lieu sordide et déprimant à souhait ? Personne. Tout ce qui était mort ne pourrait revivre alors pourquoi s'en faire ? C'est vrai et puis dans cent cinquante ans, on ne s'en souviendrait même pas alors pourquoi user de minutes précieuses à l'entretien d'une chose vouée à disparaître, hein ? A rien. Tout le monde s'en foutait car ils n'avaient pas le temps de pleurer les morts, ils étaient bien trop occupés à survivre.

Sur le bras gauche d'Hanji se reposèrent quelques bouquets de fleurs, trois pour être exact. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelles fleurs, non, c'étaient des roses. De magnifiques roses donc la couleur des pétales d'un blanc presque immaculé faisait rappeler l'innocence et la pureté. Sans mentir, elles étaient absolument parfaites pour la situation.

Son corps vêtu d'un long manteau bleu, qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, se tenait debout devant les trois stèles. Et derrière lui, se dressa le seul survivant d'une escouade assassinée à coups de fusil. Moblit posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Hanji tandis que ses yeux chocolat fixèrent les trois prénoms inscrits sur ces pierres plus ou moins sombres.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire Moblit ? C'est qu'ils ne sont même pas morts à cause des titans ! »

Moblit ne répondit rien mais il savait le fond de sa pensée. Oui, ses trois compagnons auraient pu et auraient dû mourir sous les dents, pieds ou mains des titans. Parce qu'ils avaient signés pour cette vie ainsi que pour cette mort, il n'en devait pas être autrement. Malheureusement, le destin peut être sacrément perfide et carrément salopard. Et ce fût à « L'égorgeur » de se récolter toute la gloire, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, en les privant d'un avenir.

Les genoux d'Hanji se posèrent sur un sol boueux à cause de la pluie et parsemés de quelques cailloux. Les gouttes qui dégoulinaient le long de ses mèches brunes tombèrent sur un visage presque en pleurs. Mais ses yeux pouvaient libérer ces perles salées, de toute façon, le temps les masquerait.

Sa main non utilisée allégea le bras gauche d'un des bouquets et celui-ci orna la « tombe » du nom de Nifa.

« Tu étais une bonne fille » commença par dire Hanji d'une voix tremblotante avant de continuer sur sa lancée « Loyale et à l'écoute de tous. Tu as eu le privilège d'assister à des réunions secrètes et tu as dû en entendre des choses inavouables, n'est-ce pas ? Vilaine, tu ne m'as jamais rien raconté de croustillant ! » Une de ses mains se posa sur le haut de la pierre puis ses paroles s'adressèrent à son assistant « Tu te rappelles du temps où je la charriais à cause de Keiji ? De son rire mélodieux ? De son brin de folie ? Parce que je le sais très bien qu'il faut être fou pour faire parti de mon escouade. De son sourire apaisant ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Moblit humblement.

Nifa n'était pas qu'un simple soldat dans un corps d'armée. Elle demeurait une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux courts et pas plus grande que Levi. Membre d'une équipe soudée, elle n'en était pas moins son amie. Il avait passé du temps avec elle, à lui raconter ses aventures avec Hanji et les titans aka « Comment j'ai encore dû faire attention au chef pour ne pas que son corps se retrouve dans l'estomac de Sawney ou Bean ». Ou même à lui parler d'Hanji sans les titans, les étoiles certainement dans les yeux. Il lui faisait entière confiance car il savait que ses secrets étaient bien gardés avec elle. Il la regretterait sans aucun doute.

Les genoux d'Hanji rampèrent sur le sol d'un marron inqualifiable, et ce gorgé d'eau, puis son corps fit face à la deuxième tombe, cette fois-ci gravée du nom de « Keiji ». Un bouquet de roses orna également cette « misérable » sépulture. Ils avaient dû faire avec les moyens du bord alors ce n'était pas glorieux mais c'était au moins respectueux. A dire vrai, il n'y avait même pas de corps sous leurs pieds, ces tombes n'étaient là que pour le souvenir.

La pluie tomba de plus belle mais les deux jeunes gens n'en avait que faire. Ils auraient pu mettre leurs capuchons au-dessus de leurs têtes mais non. Ils pensèrent certainement que le temps les accompagnait dans ce recueillement. Probablement. Ils en savaient fichtrement rien, c'était le cadet de leurs soucis, mais tout cela imposait l'ambiance qui y découler.

« Keiji .. » reprit Hanji d'une voix toute aussi chevrotante qu'il y a quelques secondes si ce n'était même plus « Grande boule de nerfs. Tu ne tenais vraiment pas en place mais dans le fond, tu me ressemblais. C'est peut-être moi qui t'aie mis dans cet état, non ? Enfin. Tu savais également obéir et ça, c'était vraiment une des meilleures qualités. Ah ! Combien de fois ai-je pu t'engueuler parce que tu ne savais pas être patient ? »

Moblit se remémora le nombre de fois où Hanji avait dû stopper ce grand impatient de Keiji. Il faisait plaisir à voir dans certaines circonstances mais dans d'autres, il était vraiment un danger public. Lors des missions, il ne tenait vraiment pas en place et même, comme Hanji fit remarquer tout à l'heure, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Mais le chef ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un membre de son équipe donc il était souvent ramené à l'ordre.

Les soirs de mission, les deux autres le tapaient amicalement derrière la tête, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'une fois de plus, il s'était pris un savon. Il le connaissait bien, c'était son compagnon de chambrée lors des trois années d'entraînement, et non, il n'avait pas pris cet état d'Hanji. Moblit soupira tout en adressant un regard au nom gravé sur la pierre : il perdit, sans nul doute, un grand ami.

« Trop de fois » acquiesça Moblit non sans une pointe de tristesse dans la voix « Mais il le cherchait bien aussi .. »

« C'est vrai. » sourit timidement Hanji.

Rien ne se prêtait à rire ou même à sourire mais Hanji admira la façon maladroite qu'eût Moblit à son encontre en signe d'un éventuel réconfort. Et ça marchait plus ou moins bien.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière tombe où le recueil était de rigueur et la pierre sombre s'était vue inscrire le nom de « Gafas ». Hanji déposa délicatement le dernier bouquet de roses blanches devant la stèle qui en fût instantanément habillée.

« Gafas » Hanji ferma les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir « Je te piquais souvent tes lunettes quand les miennes se volatilisaient mystérieusement. Bon, j'y voyais pas très bien mais c'était mieux que de ne rien voir du tout. Et ta manie de vouloir aider tout le monde .. Pire que Moblit, c'est dire. Ma foi, tu étais bien moins peureux que lui. »

« Je ne suis pas peureux ! » s'insurgea Moblit.

Mais il était vrai que Gafas adorait l'action. D'ailleurs, ce fût la principale raison de son entrée dans le bataillon d'exploration. La vie paisible et pépère à souhait ne l'intéressait pas et puis même, Moblit était sûr que cette vie ne lui aurait absolument pas correspondu. Il voulait aider les autres et ce n'était pas sans bouger qu'il allait y arriver. Moblit se souvint des conseils qu'il avait promulgué pour qu'il se confesse enfin à Hanji .. A croire que tout le monde le savait bien avant lui.

Il se souvint également d'une soirée où les quatre s'étaient rejoints dans une des pièces de l'aile allouée à l'escouade Zoe.

.

Il faisait encore chaud pour la saison et pour une fois, il avait pu se libérer de ses obligations. Ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps pour décompresser ou tout simplement pour passer un moment ensemble, loin de tout. Ils étaient là, assis autour d'une table en train de boire une bouteille d'alcool. Moblit n'aimait pas spécialement ça mais il ne disait pas « non » à chaque fois. Et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas répondu par la négative.

« Alors ? » Gafas servit Moblit tout en le questionnant du regard « ça avance avec notre Chef Hanji ? »

« Q..Quoi ? » Moblit balbutia avant d'ingurgiter le verre d'alcool en moins de deux.

« Oh arrête, on sait bien que tu en pinces pour le chef ! » Nifa donna un coup de coude amical au niveau des côtes de Moblit.

« Mais pas du tout ! Il ne se passe rien entre nous ! » Moblit devint de plus en plus rouge. Il se disait intérieurement que cela passerait pour l'effet de l'alcool.

« Mais tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Petit pervers ! » Keiji rit de sa phrase mais surtout au comportement de Moblit qui semblait se décomposer.

« Absolument pas ! Je ne suis qu'un subordonné et .. ça ne se fait pas ! » Moblit se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise et prit un nouveau verre.

« ça ne serait pas le premier couple Chef/Subordonné, tu sais ? » Nifa arqua un sourcil pour faire comprendre à Moblit qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire.

« Ah ouais ? Et qui ? » Les deux autres la regardèrent les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Je ne dirais rien ! » Affirma la jeune femme « Juste que ça ne serait pas la première fois, c'est tout ! »

« Attends .. Ne me dis pas que c'est le Commandant Smith avec le Commandant Pixis ? » Gafas afficha un air consterné mais surtout de dégoût face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Oh non ! » rit Nifa à gorge déployée et limite en pleurs. « Quand même pas ! Je crois que le Major Smith aime les personnes plus petites que lui. »

« … Tout le monde est plus petit que lui, Nifa ! Tu ne nous aides pas ! » Gafas et Keiji croisèrent les bras au niveau de leur torse en signe de désapprobation !

.

Les rires de Nifa s'estompèrent petit à petit dans l'esprit de Moblit puis il pensa immédiatement que ce temps-là était bien révolu et qu'un assassin avait tué ses collègues et amis. Des moments comme ça, il n'en aurait plus. Ses traits se durcirent et une tornade de sentiments allant de la colère jusque la souffrance soufflait dans ses yeux mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à pleurer. Non pas devant Hanji.

« Je le sais bien. » Hanji se redressa puis donna un dernier coup d'oeil vers les tombes en guise d'adieu. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Moblit comme un juste retour des choses « Tu peux te laisser aller, tu sais. Il n'y a que moi, ici. »

Justement parce qu'il n'y avait qu'Hanji qu'il devait se montrer fort mais quand il se tourna vers la chevelure en bataille, qui ne l'était plus vraiment, il vit des larmes roulées sur ses joues blanches. Il hocha la tête et dans un dernier regard vers ses amis, il s'abandonna.

* * *

Et voilà le premier texte du deuxième pas. J'espère qu'il vous a plu (même si je sais bien que j'aurai pu le développer encore plus ..) et en ce qui concerne le thème "rose", je ne voulais pas me baser sur la couleur. J'espère que ça suit le thème quand même. Sur ce, au prochain texte.


	2. Mots à maux

Thème : **Marron**

Personnage(s) : Soldat inconnu

Pairing : Non

* * *

 _Mots à maux._

* * *

« Vas-y, fais-le ! Si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer .. Es-tu prêt à mourir de cette façon ?

Je sais ce que tu penses, que tu es bien trop jeune pour le faire mais .. ce n'est pas ce que j'entends par « mourir de cette façon » parce qu'il est évident que mourir, tu vas le faire mais .. Ne veux-tu pas décider de ta propre mort ?

Arrête de trembler, veux-tu ? Et cesse de pleurer également. Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider à t'en sortir enfin .. tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Dis-moi, comment veux-tu finir ? Bouffer par un titan et donc ne pas décider de ce que TOI, tu aimerais faire ..-même si la survie est une ineptie ici, n'est-ce pas ? Annonce-moi quelque chose : Combien d'amis vivants connais-tu ? Un ? Peut-être deux, hein ? Tu ne connais que des morts et tu aimerais être le repas d'un de ces cannibales ? Ne me fais pas rire !- .. ou bien par la voie que TU as délibérément choisi, en tout état de cause. Huh ?

Tu sais ce que l'on dit lorsque deux maux nous tiraillent ? Il faut « prendre le moindre des deux ». Regarde cette table renversée devant toi et visualise une balance sur celle-ci. Pèse le pour et le contre des choix qui s'offrent à toi. Ça va aller vite, il n'y en a que deux.

 _«_ _Et survivre .. ? »_ Survivre ? Ahahah tu es un petit comique dans ton genre. Et puis, je t'en ai déjà parlé plus tôt. Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas ? Bref.

Choix numéro un : _Etre dévoré par un titan._

Mh. Ce n'est pas tellement jouasse comme perspective, tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire.

Pour commencer, souffrir, ça tu le feras.

Ton sang coagulerait pour en former des caillots puis exploseraient dans une souffrance similaire au résultat d'une séance de torture. (Te souviens-tu de celle que l'on t'a infligé lors de ton entraînement ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire que ce que tu as subi n'était qu'une tape de mouche.)

Tu te viderais de ce liquide rouge vif qui se transformerait en marron cramoisi et tu en sentirais l'odeur si particulière du fer. Tu entendrais tes os se briser un par un sous cette immense mâchoire et ton visage se déformerait par une douleur plus que lancinante. Tu t'épuiserais à la vie parce que tu t'accrocherais à celle-ci comme une sangsue malgré que tu te dises dans un coin de ta tête que « ça n'en vaut plus la peine ».

Et puis, c'est le propre de l'Homme de se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle. Et je trouve cela idiot. Mais bon, on a plus le désir de vivre que de mourir n'est-ce pas ? Mais franchement .. Si tu te voyais la tête pendante dans le vide, la moitié de ton corps qui n'existerait plus parce que tes jambes auraient été avalées par l'ordure qui te retiendrait par le tronc entre ses dents .. Est-ce que tu pourrais encore avoir la volonté de vivre, de survivre ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ah pardon, je m'égare.

Tes yeux ne pourraient plus pleurer, ils en seraient asséchés et plus rien ne pourrait en couler. (ça reste entre nous mais ils ne mériteraient même pas tes larmes. Une mort digne de ce nom ne se conjugue pas avec les pleurs.)

Entendrais-tu tes cris ? Ces longs cris d'agonie, t'époumonant à qui voudrait l'entendre ton besoin d'aide ? Non parce que ta voix en serait cassée et plus rien ne pourrait en sortir. (Et puis tu ne verrais que des dizaines de corps à ses pieds, qui pourrait voler à ton secours ?)

Et sans parler que ta mort profiterait à certains ...

Oh ! Cette tête d'étonné ne te va pas du tout. Tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue. Tu es loin d'être bête alors tu te doutes bien que c'est de _ça_ donc je veux te parler.

 _« Mais oui, après tout, comment certains peuvent-ils encore être en vie ? »_ C'est ce à quoi tu penses, hein ?

 _« Ils s'en vont derrière ces murs, sur le territoire des titans, MAIS ils en reviennent toujours vivants ? Et ce, mystérieusement .. Parce que le facteur chance ne marche qu'une seule ou à la rigueur deux fois mais non plusieurs .. Alors comment, hein ? »_ Tu dois le savoir.

 _« On connaît tous l'histoire de ce foutu « caporal » .. Un type des bas-fonds et qui s'élève à un rang qui n'existe même pas en temps normal, comment_ _se fait-il_ _qu'il puisse encore se pavaner et fouler le sol après tant d'expéditions ? »_ Bien sûr ! Tu en connais la réponse : ce n'est un voyou après tout alors tuer pour survivre, ça doit être sa came.

Tant que tu te fais bouffer, il est facile de trancher la nuque d'un titan. Ta mort par un de ces monstres ne fera que rallonger sa vie. Tout comme il doit le faire avec d'autres personnes.

 _« Tu parles d'un héros ! Du « soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité » .._ _Ouais, c_ _'est plutôt le nom déguisé pour « tueur en masse afin de ne pas mourir ». Tss. »_ Absolument.

Es-tu un morceau de viande pour titan ? Une marionnette que ce connard ainsi que son supérieur à la noix -qui en a rien à foutre de ta vie. On le connaît tous aussi, celui-là !- manipulent sans aucun remords ni regrets ? Non. Ça nous amène au choix numéro deux.

Choix numéro deux : _Te flinguer._

Ça a le mérite d'être aussi simple que clair. Regarde le bon côté des choses avec cette méthode. Elle est rapide : tu n'as qu'à presser la gâchette de ton fusil et hop, le tour est joué.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, tu le vois à côté de toi ? Il te fait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure et puis, je connais le fin fond de ta pensée « ça solutionnera tout ». Aaaah .. Je ne te donne pas tort sur ce coup. Aucune chance de souffrir, surtout si tu ne te loupes pas !

(Personnellement, je mettrai le canon dans la bouche. Bon .. Même si le dernier goût que tu auras dans celle-ci soit celui de la poudre, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire, hein ?)

Et ton corps n'en serait pas mis en pièces -bon peut-être que des bouts de cervelle tapisseront les murs derrière toi et la personne à côté- MAIS au moins, ta mort ne servirait pas à « nourrir » ces monstres déambulant devant les fenêtres.

C'est risible. Ils sont idiots quand même. Regarde-moi un peu ces attitudes et ces visages ! Ils sont flippants, nul doute mais c'est risible. Admire leurs yeux vitreux qui te guettent.

Imagine qu'ils ont un cerveau et le moyen de pensées, que crois-tu qu'ils se disent à l'heure actuelle ? Moi, je pense que c'est dans l'ordre d'hypothétiques « Mmmmh ! Comme il est appétissant ! » ; « Miam, j'aime jouer avec ma nourriture » ou encore un « Ce son est magnifique. J'adore entendre leur os qui craquent un par un sous mes dents ! » Trêve de plaisanteries. »

Et puis ta mort ne leur servirait pas à ces tarés d'explorateurs. Tu ne crois pas ? Te sens-tu assez courageux pour affirmer tes convictions ? Tu n'es pas un faible d'esprit même si ton comportement peut annoncer le contraire. Donne-toi un genre, petit. Redresse-toi de ta position fœtale, ne pleure plus parce que tes larmes ne servent à rien. Respire un bon coup parce que tu peux encore le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ris. Ris. Ne cesse pas de rire et conforte-toi dans l'idée que tu en seras libéré. Tu seras loin de tout ça et tu en seras mieux ! Un œil rivé sur la fenêtre et l'autre sur cette arme. Ne réfléchis pas, ce n'est plus le moment de faire ça. Alors ..

 **Dis-moi : quelle mort veux-tu me donner ?** »

Un bruit sourd résonna subitement. Un coup de fusil jaillit dans la pièce aux meubles renversés et aux personnes pétrifiées par la peur. Le sang recouvrit le visage de cette jeune fille brune en larmes et son cri de terreur surplomba le grognement des titans présents dans le sous-sol du bâtiment.

Les yeux révulsés. Le fusil dans la bouche. La main en mise sur la gâchette. Le sang rouge devenu marron sous la chaleur. Il ne saura jamais.

Il ne saura jamais que son acte fût inutile et que quelques minutes plus tard, Jean déboulera dans la pièce en explosant une des vitres en mille morceaux.

* * *

Je sais ! « Ouais, tu fais du bashing contre Erwin et Levi avec tes phrases là et blablabla ». Non, je n'en fais absolument pas. C'est juste le raisonnement d'un type au bord du gouffre et que sa conscience pousse au suicide. Alors oui, il voit Erwin comme Erwin se fait voir aux yeux des gens. Et il voit Levi comme un gros arriviste, profitant des morts pour sa propre survie. Tout le monde (et surtout les soldats plus proche de la mort que de la vie) ne capte pas qu'ils œuvrent juste pour la survie de l'Humanité. Oh et puis, vous le savez tout ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'en faire des kilomètres.


	3. Lacrimosa

Thème : **Sable**

Personnage(s) : Eren et ..

Pairing : Non.

* * *

 _Lacrimosa_

* * *

Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, je ne pensais absolument pas que j'allais me retrouver dans une carriole en direction de l'endroit où je rêvais d'aller depuis .. et bien depuis qu'Armin n'en avait fait la description. ça remonte à longtemps, je n'étais qu'un gamin à l'époque mais je me rappelle très bien de m'être émerveillé devant le dessin de son bouquin et une promesse s'était installée ce jour-là : dès que la possibilité se présenterait, on irait.

Et nous y voilà.

La guerre contre les titans était finie depuis quelques temps maintenant, je ne pourrais dire depuis combien de temps exactement, mais avec toutes les conséquences que cela avait engendré, toutes ces réparations que le monde devait effectué ainsi que tout le sang que nous avions à nettoyer, il était impensable d'aller se balader au détriment d'autrui.

« Enfin ! Depuis le temps ! »

Je joue avec mes doigts, impatient, incapable de rester en place plus de deux secondes consécutives et mon visage doit être pire que celui d'Hanji, il y a encore quelques mois de cela. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce n'était pas une référence en la matière au niveau de l'expression. Bien pire que moi .. quel phénomène quand on y pense.

Comme d'habitude, tu ne dis mot tandis que je suis excité comme une puce au point d'en sautiller sur place. Tu n'oses pas me dire de stopper cet agissement parce que tu sais très bien que ça ne servirait strictement à rien et puis de toutes manières, je ne t'écouterai même pas.

Plus nous nous rapprochons des côtes et plus l'air spécifique de la mer s'inhale dans mes poumons. C'est la première fois que je respire cette odeur et la chair de poule habille mes bras puis s'étend sur tout le reste de mon corps. Oh mon dieu.

« ça y est ! »

En haut d'une montée, nous la voyons. C'est .. Je n'ai même pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens, ce que je vois.

Le bruit des vagues me parvient aux oreilles tandis que mes iris émeraude se perdent sous cette immense étendue de sable. Ces bouquins étaient loin de la réalité tout de même. Ce champ de grains est principalement d'une couleur ocre jaune malgré que je remarque instantanément des variations de nuance.

Je n'attends pas d'être proche de celle-ci que j'en suis déjà les pieds sur le sol. Tu me cries quelque chose, probablement mon prénom, mais je ne l'entends pas. Je suis bien trop absorbé par l'idée de toucher ce sable de mes mains. Tant que je n'aurai pas cette matière filante entre mes doigts, je ne pourrais dire que tout cela est réel alors je cours, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux scintillants.

Il ne me suffit que de quelques minutes pour dévaler le chemin de terre puis je me stoppe à quelques centimètres d'un escalier qui mène au bord de mer. J'en descends la dizaine de marches le constituant puis une fois sur la dernière, je me débarrasse de mes chaussures que je mets sur le côté. Je pose mon pied droit sur la plage vierge de pas et mon coeur en bat à la chamade. Je réalise subitement la douceur du sable, celui-ci ni trop chaud ni trop froid, et je ne me réprimande pas de pleurer.

Je suis tellement heureux à cet instant que personne ne pourrait m'enlever ce que je ressens. Après tant d'années derrière ces murs à vivre comme un oiseau en cage, je peux enfin déployer mes ailes et m'envoler. Et c'est bien mieux de ce que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Je me tourne vers toi lorsque je t'entends t'approcher de moi et tout ce que je peux voir est ton cou habillé. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué avant, preuve que j'étais obnubilé par mes pensées et je ne comprends pas comment tu ne peux pas avoir chaud. Enfin tu en as pris l'habitude car depuis que je te connais, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment quitté, n'est-ce pas ? De mes souvenirs, je ne t'ai jamais vu sans.

Tu fais le miroir de mon acte avec tes chaussures et tu les places à côté des miennes. Ton visage habituellement fermé d'expression s'ouvre quelque peu sous le contact de ton pied nu sur le sable et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

Non. Je ne me moque absolument pas de toi comme tu peux le prétendre -je le lis à travers tes yeux- mais c'est tellement inhabituel de ta part que je ne pouvais pas rester sans faire quoi que ce soit.

Tu foules le sable de quelques pas et je me prends l'idée de marcher dans les traces que tu laisses derrière toi. Je ne m'étonne pas lorsque je constate que ce n'est pas tout à fait ma pointure mais ça me fait tout de même rire comme un môme alors je continue.

Et ça m'amuse. Oh je sais très bien ce que tu penses, que je ne suis qu'un gamin en agissant de la sorte mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais voir la mer .. J'en suis désolé d'être aussi « lisible ».

« Eren ... »

Je croise tes yeux noirs bleuté lors de l'annonce de mon prénom et je me contente de te répondre avec un sourire sincère avant de courir à nouveau mais en direction, cette fois-ci, de cette grande étendue d'eau qui m'avait fait rêver pendant de longues années. Les grains de sable se soulèvent sous mon passage puis j'inspire un bon bol d'air marin, je me sens tellement bien ici.

Je m'arrête à la limite que forme le sable mouillé puis j'écarte les bras, profitant , tout en fermant les yeux, de la légère brise qui s'infiltre dans mes cheveux bruns mais également à travers mes vêtements. Le bas de mon maillot en remonte légèrement et une partie de ma peau se dévoile. Je frissonne au contact de l'air frais sur celle-ci.

Je rouvre doucement les paupières pour admirer le paysage qui s'offre à moi. Il n'y a pas à dire, cet endroit est vraiment splendide et le coucher du soleil est digne d'être un des plus beaux spectacles auquel j'ai eu le privilège d'assister.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je tourne la tête en ta direction et je remarque que toi aussi, tu as les yeux rivés sur le soleil rouge. La ligne qui se reflète sur la mer bouge en fonction des vagues et cela fait scintiller l'eau : c'est du plus bel effet. J'aime vraiment cet endroit, je pourrais le dire un millier de fois.

Je me prends d'un sursaut puis d'un recul de surprise lorsque je sens que mes pieds nus se font attaquer par la marée naissante. Oh ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était montée si vite .. enfin c'est normal après tout. On ne voit pas le temps passer lorsque l'on ne s'ennuie pas et c'est exactement le cas pour ce moment présent.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit fraîche pour la saison, je n'hésite pas à m'avancer de nouveau et d'accorder la trempette pour mes orteils. Je lâche un « bouh, c'est froid » un peu exagéré puis en tenant mon bas de pantalon de mes deux mains, je m'élance à la conquête de l'océan. Je m'éclate à balancer de l'eau avec mes pieds et tu me regardes faire, la main posée sur le vêtement autour du cou.

« Viens ! »

Même si je suis loin de toi, je te tends la main pour que tu me rejoignes mais tu en secoues la tête pour me répondre négativement. Bon et bien tant pis, ça ne me cassera pas le moral pour si peu, je suis là et je compte bien en profiter jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre. On a mis tellement de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici alors il est hors de question que je me contente de rester assis et de ne rien faire. Il faut profiter de la vie tant que nous pouvons encore le faire : qui sait ce qui peut se produire demain ?

Non.

Non. Il y a un temps pour tout et toute chose à un temps mais pour le moment, je m'amuse. Les questions et réflexions, cela sera pour plus tard. Bien plus tard.

.

Tant pis pour les vêtements. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de me plonger entièrement le corps et me voilà trempé comme une soupe. Je me dépêche de sortir de l'eau ni trop bleue, ni trop grise, et je cours une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci, pour te rejoindre.

Le vent monte progressivement et je remarque que la lumière du jour tend à disparaître. Je lève la tête tout en mettant une main au-dessus de mes sourcils et je vois apparaître quelques nuages dans le ciel. Ah .. Le jour est prêt à céder la place à sa sœur, la nuit. Il me tarde de rentrer maintenant. Je commence à avoir froid et je sens que mon corps se met à grelotter. La brise devient un peu plus prononcée à chaque fois qu'elle daigne se faire sentir et je me réchauffe les bras tout en les frottant légèrement.

Je fronce les sourcils, des plis qui se forment sur le front, lorsque je te vois t'avancer vers la mer. C'est bizarre. Tu ne voulais pas tout à l'heure et maintenant que l'on est prêt à partir, tu y vas ? Mon visage grimace et je te regarde, sans bouger de place. Que fais-tu ?

Tu t'abaisses au-dessus de l'eau et tu plonges ta main droite à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il me semble que tu aies lâché quelque chose mais de l'endroit où je me tiens et la faible luminosité ne me permettent pas d'affirmer ce que mes yeux pensent voir. Mh, ce n'est pas grave après tout. Toi aussi, tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets, je ne te demande rien et j'en ai pas l'intention.

Tu te relèves puis tu restes immobile pendant un court laps de temps avant de venir me rejoindre. Une chose me surprend. Le coup de vent m'a permis de voir qu'une larme coulait le long de ta joue blanche et je n'en comprends la signification.

« Pourquoi tu pleures .. ? »

Tu balayes cette goutte salée à l'aide de ton pouce puis tu passes à côté de moi sans même me répondre. Une boule se forme dans la gorge et mon estomac me tiraille. Mon coeur semble être pris en proie aux flèches lorsque je sens tous ces picotements désagréables. Encore une fois, je ne comprends pas. Je pose ma main sur la nuque pour en trouver la réponse mais non rien n'y fait.

J'ai beau cherché une explication logique et plausible, il n'y a qu'un désert aussi sableux que cette plage dans ma tête.

Quand ..

Je baisse mon regard puis la tête pour apercevoir une chose blanche à mes pieds dénudés. Je hausse un sourcil puis je m'accroupis afin de ramasser l'objet en question.

Oh.

Je saisis.

Tout est devenu clair dans ma tête.

Je compresse l'objet pour le détruire avant de me résoudre à le balancer là où je l'ai trouvé puis je me tourne vers toi, le bras contre le corps, le poing serré. Je souris tristement, les larmes qui me montent aux yeux et je te regarde t'éloigner pas à pas.

Je suis tes traces sur le sable de mes iris tantôt vertes, tantôt bleues puis en remontant les escaliers de ces derniers, je remarque que des personnes t'attendent en haut des marches en pierre. Je suppose que c'est le principal. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont mais j'ai bien ma petite idée là-dessus. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient pour tout te dire mais j'en suis heureux. Et puis, tu ne repartiras pas en solitaire, comme je t'envie.

Mon souffle se mélange au vent, un tourbillon de grains se crée juste devant moi. C'est un présage, non ? Je pense à le croire. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire mais voilà .. Je ferme les yeux et dans une légère brise qui m'emporte, je t'adresse cette dernière phrase :

« Merci pour tout, Mikasa. »

Et dans les vagues flotte une fleur de lys blanc.

* * *

Et avec ce dernier texte, je termine mon deuxième pas.

Je sais que dans celui-ci, il n'y a pas d'évocation d'Erwin mais dans les personnes qui accompagnent Mikasa, il y a clairement le Commandant Handsome. Et puis, je ne voyais pas Eren pensait à Erwin dans ces conditions.

En tout cas, j'espère que tout ceci vous a plu.


End file.
